Calendrier de l'avent
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Calendrier de l'avent 2013 : Un jour, un drabble, jusqu'au 25 décembre. Idée de Pline, merci à elle !
1. 1er décembre

_Hello ! _

_Voici un petit calendrier de l'avent version NCIS. L'idée appartient à Pline, qui me l'a gentiment prêté ! Merci Plinette ! _

_Je vous invite à aller voir son œuvre, les 25 drabbles écrits l'année dernière, une vraie merveille ! _

_L'idée, donc : Un drabble / tout petit os par jour jusqu'à Noël ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Premier décembre**

**.**

La musique l'imprégnait. Il vivait cet instant, immergé dans un monde de rock et de passion, le feu au corps, son palpitant battant sur la même vague que ce rythme entêtant.

Il leva un bras en l'air, emporté par la musique. Et chanta aussi fort (et faux) que possible, secouant les épaules et la tête avec fougue.

Jimmy se voyait comme un chanteur adulé. Il était ici l'idole qu'il avait toujours voulu être, star des stars. Il était le plus grand, et il chantait très fort. Trop fort. Peu importe. Il chantait.

« I LOOOOVE ROCK AND ROOOOOLL »

Emporté par les paroles qu'il hurlait, le jeune légiste égrainait la chanson, les yeux clos, une main battant dans tous les sens.

"SO PUT ANOTHER DIME IN THE JUKEBOOOX BABYYYY"

Il chanta aussi fort/fort/aigu/mal jusqu'à ce que la musique s'arrête, le laissant empli d'une joie enfantine. Il tendit alors les bras autour de lui, tourna sur lui-même avec un gazouillement de bonheur.

Et se permit enfin d'ouvrir les paupières…

… Repoussant le bonnet de douche qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Il s'inclina pour saluer la foule en délire (les shampoings de Breena étaient un fidèle public). Après une dernière standing ovation de la part des deux brosses à dents perchées l'étagère, Jimmy Palmer reposa son micro –le pommeau de douche, en l'occurrence-, à sa place. Et sortit de sa douche. Avec cette divine impression d'être propre, ET rock star.

* * *

_A demain ! _


	2. 2 décembre

_Hello !_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un com' hier :) ! Nouvelle journée, nouveau drabble (et nouveau chocolat pour certain, ne le cachez pas, tsss)._

_Merci beaucoup à MarionNCISLove, Lul, WJ, DG, SecretSanta (YOUPIIIIII ! Juste une question, c'est le même Secret Santa qui m'a reviewé 3 fois sur le dernier IdV?), Guest, Sasha, Hermi-Ko, Nanou, Chou ! Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir ! Autant plaisir qu'un chocolat blanc de Noël ! :)_

_ Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Deux décembre**

.

-Tony, tu sais, tu peux encore annuler ton pari, risqua McGee dans une espèce de glapissement effrayé, tandis qu'il lançait une œillade par la porte de l'ascenseur, le reste de son corps entièrement collé contre la paroi métallique.

-Un DiNozzo n'annule pas ses paris, maugréa l'italien, debout au milieu des deux portes, les bras tendus de chaque côté pour les empêcher de se refermer sur lui.

-Mais…

-Prépare toi, McStress, il descend les escaliers.

A quelques mètres d'eux, en effet, Gibbs dévalait les marches, aussi froidement qu'à son habitude.

-Impact dans trois… Deux… Un…

Gibbs était arrivé à son bureau. Et venait d'attraper son gobelet de café encore chaud.

-Appuie sur le bouton, McRapide ! L'alerta Tony alors que Gibbs portait le café à ses lèvres.

Un café qu'il recracha presque aussi vite dans la tasse. Aussi vite qu'il se retourna vers l'ascenseur ou Tim appuyait frénétiquement sur le bouton d'ascenseur, paniqué à l'idée que les portes ne se referment pas assez vite. L'ascenseur au fond duquel se blottit un Tony muet mais livide, alors que les portes se refermaient enfin devant lui.

Gibbs étaient resté à sa place. Ses iris avaient parlé pour lui. Tony savait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à croiser Gibbs dans un avenir proche ou la vengeance serait sévère –telle un amas de rapports des trois dernières décennies à classer, par exemple. Ou un slap si immense qu'il le rendrait amnésique, peut-être. Il ne savait pas quelle solution il préférait.

-Rappelles moi de ne plus jamais faire de pari avec toi, McSadique, énonça Tony d'une voix blanche pendant que l'ascenseur continuait sa descente, le cœur battant encore la chamade après cette folle aventure.

-Tu pouvais abandonner.

-Moi ? Abandonner ? Trahir la dignité des DiNozzo en refusant un pari ? McNul, tu me connais vraiment mal.

McGee passa une main gênée à l'arrière de sa tête, évitant délibérément le regard de Tony.

-Mais cette idée de mettre un sucre dans le café de Gibbs, c'était vraiment…

-Le pari le plus cruel que tu ais inventé, termina Tony en poussant un profond soupir. On a intérêt à disparaître toute la journée, McCruel. Ça te dirait d'aller visiter Atlantic City, quelques jours ? Quelques semaines ? Acheter un appartement là-bas pour y déménager ? J'ai toujours rêvé de devenir croupier dans un casino, pas toi ?

* * *

_Et voilaaa :) _  
_Avis ?_

_Et n'hésitez pas à aller voir le calendrier de l'avent parallèle à celui-ci, écrit par Ankou : Un jour, un personnage de Plume ! :)_

_Et tant que vous êtes dans Plume, n'oubliez pas : Washington Jones poste la suite des aventures des Plumiennes, écrit en collab avec Amy et Sasha, et qui se passe 5 ans après la partie 2 ! Courrez y vite ! ;)_


	3. 3 décembre

_Helloooo !_

_Merci pour vos coms ! _

_Aujourd'hui, un drabble tout en douceur..._

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_Ankou : Héhéhé, vive le McNozzo ! _

_Amy: Tony n'a peur de rien. Enfin, de presque rien. Ouais, il est résistant, même avec des auteurs telles que nous !_

_Sangoha : Viiii le McNozzo est bon pour la santé !_

_Secret Santa II : YOUHOU ! Mince alors, y'a d'autres Blewgreen ? COURS TONY, COURS ! *souris angéliquement et reprend* Que 526 crises ? T'as raison, je me repentis. C'est pas assez. MUAHAHAHAHA._

_WJ: Lol, non, tu postes la fic'. Mais Sasha doit écrire la suite ! SASHETTEUUUH AIPM ! _

_MarionNCISLove: L'avantage avec ce recueil, c'est que les publications sont quotidiennes! :)_

_DG: Héhéhé, ils ont une mustang à dispo pour fuir ! Sauf si Gibbs tire dans les pneus, évidemment... Tssss..._

_Secret Santaaa : WHAT WHAT ? TROIS SECRET SANTA ? MAIS MAIS *fais la danse de la joie de l'happy de tout et bien plus encore*. Et merciii :)_

_Ptite Cacahuete : Et oui, c'était ou le sucre, ou le décaféiné ! Mais la première idée me plaisait plus muahahaha x)_

_Pline : Merciiii Capt'ain ! *contente*_

* * *

**3 décembre**

.

En ce 3 décembre, sa main entourant un verre de vin chaud, emmitouflé dans un long manteau de laine noir, l'agent très spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs se sentait particulièrement bien.

Il était entouré de ses trois agents, Ziva, Tony et Tim, mais aussi d'Abby, de Jimmy et bien sûr de son fidèle Ducky. Le groupe discutait et riait gaiement, debout au milieu de ce parc où Jimmy les avaient réunis pour leur annoncer la douce nouvelle de l'arrivée d'un futur petit Palmer.

L'ambiance était gaie, chacun était détendu. Chacun était heureux. A sa place.

Et lui était avec sa famille. Chacun d'eux faisait désormais parti de sa vie.

Une constatation qui, à chaque fois qu'elle venait le frapper, réchauffait son être tel le meilleur des vins chauds.

Il avait trouvé les siens. Et ils étaient tous autour de lui.

* * *

_Alors ? :)_


	4. 4 décembre

_Helloooo !_

_Yeeeeeeeeah avec autant de reviews, je continue les drabbles jusqu'a 2015 si vous voulez MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHUM._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Ankou : Thanks a lot ! _

_Joly : Merciiieuh, d'autant plus que j'ai toujours un peu peur de plonger dans la tête de Gibbs hahahaha !_

_Lul: Mais merciii_

_Amy: Oui, je sais que tu m'adores * tapotes la tête d'Amy*_

_DG : Awwwh, mercii_

_Secret Santaaaa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *heureuse*_

_WJ: Tu veux un doudou Tibbs ?_

_Moufleyte : Merciiii !_

_Secret Santa II: Techniquement, ce n'était pas "baclé". C'était court, mais intense. Enfin, un peu. Et puis, le temps me manque et euh... Comment ça, j'ai pas d'excuse ? Pour la peine, tu n'auras que 1999 crises d'AIPM cette année, NA._

_MarionNCISLove: Merci ! Et oui, le NCIS est sa petite famille :)_

_Santa du Coca: Un nouveau Santa ? O_O Je je je je...*hurle de joie* ARG MERCI !_

_Super Santa : DIANTRE ! Je vais mourir de bonheur avec de telles reviews ! Merci beaucoup ! _

_Ptite Cacahuete : Héhéhé, ça fait toujours du bien de voir Gibbs heureux, n'est ce pas ?_

_Peaceful Smile : Merci, contente de ne pas trop avoir perdu la main dans l'écriture ;)_

_Sangoha : Mercii !_

_Secret Santa 4 : OH MON DIEU ! Je vais la faire cette syncope ! ARG ! *meurt de bonheur*_

_Rose Eliade : Et oui, Tony a oublié LA règle principale de survie. Prions pour lui hahahaha._

_Chou: Roooh *touchée* Vive le chocolat !_

* * *

**4 Décembre**

.

-Je vais l'appeler décembre, étant donné que nous sommes le quatre décembre, gazouilla Abby en jetant un regard énamouré vers son nouveau bébé.

-Abby, c'est…

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est magnifique, Timmy ?

-… Abby…

-Je pourrais peut être lui acheter des jouets ? Un morceau de bois, ou un petit carré d'herbe ?

-Mais…

-Je peux l'appeler « Jean-Hubert », ça lui irait bien, tu ne trouves pas ?

-… Jean-Hubert ?

-Jean-Hubert le cafard, oui, acquiesça Abby. Ça fait très français. Ça lui va bien ! Sourit la légiste en portant le pot où résidait son nouvel ami à hauteur d'yeux.

-…

Abby n'attendit pas de réponse du geek, bien trop occupé à imiter le poisson rouge hors de son aquarium. Elle tourna ses compensées en direction de l'ascenseur, son précieux bocal contre son cœur, babillant en direction du petit « être » :

-… Alors, Jean-Hubert, si on allait dire bonjour à Tonton Tony ? Tu veux lui faire un bisou ?

* * *

_Voilaa :) A demain !_

_PS : Les Secret Santa, juste pour savoir, vous pouvez lever la main ? Je n'arrive pas à vous discerner. Je crois que je vais mourir de joie si vous êtes plus de 3 comme j'avais initialement compté. *Se prépare bravement*_


	5. 5 décembre

_Hello !_

_Hahahaha, aujourd'hui : Cadeau pour tous ceux à qui Ziva manque. Petit OS qui se situe trois ans après le départ de notre Ziva préférée._

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_Ankou: Quelle classe, "Jean-Hubert" pour un cafard, n'est-ce-pas ?_

_Moufleyte : Une argumentation digne de Tony ! *lève le pouce*_

_Sangoha : Muahahaha ;) Merci pour le MP :p_

_AmyDiNozzo: *Tapote la tête d'Amy avec vigueur*_

_WJ: Mais c'est un gentil cafard, Jean-Hubert, faut pas avoir peur ! _

_Aelig : * Remercie Aelig pour toutes ces reviews, en dégustant ces délicieux cookies au chocolat blanc*_

_Secret Santa II : Oh ! Mais tu sais, petite Santa, que le fait de ne pas avoir de longues fics en cours pousse à faire décliner les taux d'AIPM que je produis. Ah vi, tu le sais ? C'est très mathématique, je sais. _

_MarionNCISLove: Imagine un Tony qui fait un bond de quinze mètres en voyant une Abby déposer un adorable cafard sous son nez, alors qu'il était précédemment concentré sur le calendrier 2014 des plus belles femmes du monde. Ça aussi, c'est drôle =)_

_Ptite Cacahuete : Aaaaah Abby et ses bébés.. Je pourrais écrire des romans dessus muahahaha :)_

_DG : Maiiis merci ! _

_Secret Santaaa : Pas grave, rien que la review toute simple me fait trèèès plaisir !_

_Rose Eliade: On parie combien que t'as gagné ton pari ? =]_

* * *

_5 décembre  
_

_._

-Nous sommes le cinq décembre, Ziva, et le cinq décembre, c'est un jour à danser sous la neige.

L'israélienne ricana, mais l'agent ne prit pas compte de ce retrait caché, et attrapa ses doigts gelés pour les glisser entre les siens.

-Tu n'as pas dû voir beaucoup de neige depuis trois ans, reprit Tony en attirant Ziva tout contre lui.

Elle lutta quelques secondes, essayant de garder la distance. Quelques secondes, avant de baisser sa garde. Elle se rapprocha lentement de lui, il passa son autre bras autour de sa taille, et l'attira dans un doux slow sous les flocons.

-Tu sais que nous sommes en plein milieu d'une rue de Washington, Tony, rappela-t-elle en lançant une œillade autour d'elle, constatant le nombre exorbitant de personnes qui les doublaient de toutes parts.

Il haussa les épaules.

-J'aime la neige.

-Tony…

-C'est juste une danse, Ziva.

-Une danse au milieu d'un trottoir bondé.

-J'aime aussi l'originalité.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche. Hésita quelques instants. Sourit.

Et garda le silence, se contentant finalement de se laisser guider dans cette danse sous la blancheur hivernale, au son d'une musique imaginaire, dans les bras d'un homme qui, en ce jour de décembre et depuis son retour d'Israël, était devenu le centre de sa vie.

* * *

_A demain !_

_(Ps: J'ai besoin d'idées! Help !)_


	6. 6 décembre

_Hello !_

_Merci à tous pour vos superbes reviews, et pour toutes les FORMIDABLES idées ! Je publie très vite aujourd'hui, donc pas de réponses aux reviews, mais chacune m'a fait trèèès plaisir ! Merci !_

_Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

** 6 décembre**

.

Debout à côté de son collègue transi de froid, lui-même installé sur son fauteuil de bureau, Ziva essayait difficilement de trouver un mot à dire pour exprimer l'état de sa pensée. Difficile quand cette dernière se résumait à un mot : « stupidité ».

-Tu es vraiment un idiot.

Il lui lança une œillade courroucée. Et replongea son nez derrière son énorme écharpe de coton noir, les bras repliées autour de son torse, grelottant toujours de froid.

-Be traite bas, be suis balade, se plaignit-t-il depuis les tréfonds de son écharpe.

L'israélienne haussa un sourcil, Tony releva le menton et attrapa vivement un mouchoir sur son bureau pour y jouer un solo de trompette DiNozzoienne. Une fois chose faite, il tourna son visage pâle vers la brune.

-Be suis balade ! Insista-t-il d'une voix laissant deviner combien il était près d'une certaine agonie.

-Parce que tu l'as voulu, rappela la jeune femme en réprimant avec une grande difficulté l'idée de lever les yeux au plafond.

-Oui, bais c'est bour une bonne cause, indiqua Tony en tâtonnant ses poches à la recherche d'un nouveau mouchoir.

-Mentir à Abby ? Sourcilla Ziva.

-Be ne bouvais bas aller là-bas.

-Tony…

-Elle boulait que je basse le Bère Noël entouré d'enbants, Ziba.

-Donc, tu as fais exprès de tomber malade, soupira-t-elle.

Il acquiesça solennellement.

-Be suis un bénie.

-Un génie, répéta Ziva sans cacher son sarcasme.

-Boui.

-C'est pour ça que tu es allé te promener pendant une heure en t-shirt dans la neige alors qu'il fait zéro degrès, grinça l'israélienne en croisant les bras devant elle.

-Boui.

-Gibbs va être fou de joie de voir son agent dans cet état.

Il entrouvrit la bouche derrière ce fait. Et écarquilla soudainement les yeux, surpris de n'avoir pas pensé à ce simple détail. Enfin, au bout de quelques secondes de lente agonie à l'idée de ce qu'allait lui dire son supérieur, il lança une nouvelle œillade hautement offusquée à sa collègue.

-T'es débagréable, grommela Tony en fronçant les sourcils. Laibbe boi brofiter un beu.

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi.

Il haussa les sourcils pour lui indiquer qu'il l'écoutait, elle tendit un doigt vers l'ascenseur.

-Tout à l'heure, j'ai croisé Abby. Elle était déçue parce que l'association dans laquelle vous deviez vous rendre ne peut pas vous recevoir aujourd'hui. Mais…

Il écarquilla les yeux, devinant aisément ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

-Mais…

-TONYYYYY !

Il vrilla d'un bond vers l'ascenseur duquel venait de débouler une Abby plus enthousiaste que jamais. Ziva s'était interrompue au hurlement de joie de cette dernière, un sourire malicieux étant venu naître sur ses traits.

-TONYYYYYY ! La journée de solidarité avec les enfants est reportée à la semaine prochaine !

-Be me dis bas que…

Elle sauta dans les bras du pauvre agent senior.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Tu vas pouvoir guérir et faire le Père Noël, finalement ! GENIAL, non ?

* * *

_;)_

_A demain !_


	7. 7 décembre

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Déjà le septième drabble de ce calendrier ! Et... et... On a dépassé les 100 ! *Sort le champagne* Youhou !_

_Aujourd'hui, un os (oui, OS, parce qu'il est long, cette fois) sur un perso que je n'avais JAMAIS utilisé jusqu'à présent ! ;) Merci à Nanoushka pour m'avoir proposé d'utiliser ce personnage ! Ca m'a inspiré !_

_Et bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_Sira : Je vais demander une armure au père noel, hahahaha :)_

_Moufleyte : Il avait peut être un maillot de bain sous ses vêtements x)_

_DG: Vui, parfois je suis gentille avec mes persos ! Mais je ferai un os calendrier-TBC, sûr ! _

_Secret Santa: Que dire à part un immense merci ? Et superbe idée, j'aime ! _

_Amy: Excuse moi, je graverai un copyright sur tous tes paquets de mouchoirs hahahahaha ! _

_Leou : Tout ça de reviews ! ARG ! Héhéhé, merci ! _

_WJ: Maiiis Gibbs n'est jamais (trop) méchant avec notre Tony, n'est-ce-pas ?_

_Super Santa : Ravie de te revoir Super Santa ! Et merci beaucoup ! _

_Sangoha : Aaah Tony et ses idées de génie ! On l'aime pour ça ! _

_Ankou : Héhéhé, vive le Tiva amusant aussi ;)_

_Santa du coca : Muahahaha, les rimes version rhume, j'adore XD_

_Nanou' : Oooh merci Nanou' ! J'aime beaucoup ce petit calendrier, je m'amuse bien x)_

_Ptite Cacahuete : A mon avis, la tête du DiNozzo devait être épique muahahaha_

_Sssecret Sssanta : Je t'ai dit que j'avais adoré cet OS ? Il m'a beaucoup fait rire ! Comment je fais ? Vos fabuleuses reviews m'inspirent, évidemment ! ;)_

_MarionNCISLove: Thanks u ! A tout à l'heure muahaha ;)_

_Rose Eliade: Exactement, rien n'échappe à Abby :P_

* * *

**7 décembre**

.

Il faisait frais en ce sept décembre. Assise dans le sable, ses pieds nus plongés au milieu de milliards de grains dorés, ses longues mèches brunes voletant autour de son visage à chaque nouveau coup de vent, elle observait la mer déchaînée. Petite chose immobile au milieu de la force d'une nature qui se pouvait destructrice.

Un paysage qu'elle aimait pourtant particulièrement. Ainsi assise au milieu de ce déferlement de la mer, à la frontière entre cette immensité bleue qui pouvait happer une vie en quelques secondes, et cette ville dense et sombre qui, elle, se contentait de le faire en quelques mois, elle se sentait toujours bien. Elle se sentait à sa place, chez elle.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle ne ressentait pas cet apaisement qui l'habitait toujours face à ce paysage. Peut-être à cause de la nouvelle que lui avait annoncée son père. Probablement, même. Cette même nouvelle qui l'avait poussée à courir ici, comme pour y retrouver un semblant de calme.

Oui, car elle préférait affronter la tempête réelle, plutôt que celle qui menaçait de déferler en elle.

Elle avait déposé un châle sur ses épaules. Une pièce cousue par l'arrière grand-mère de sa mère, et qui se transmettait depuis de mère en fille, comme un précieux trésor. Le châle sentait l'odeur des David, cette essence musquée qui se partageait à l'éternelle flagrance d'oranger qui les entouraient. Elle aimait enfouir son visage au creux de ce tissu pour la sentir, encore et encore.

C'était comme une dose de réconfort. Humer et s'évader.

Ce qu'elle faisait quand une main délicate se posa sur son épaule. La jeune fille haussa alors son fin visage vers la nouvelle arrivante. Et étira ses lèvres en un léger sourire.

-Shalom, Ziva, fit-elle alors que la seconde s'installait à sa gauche et passait un bras autour de ses genoux, ses deux iris chocolat allant à leur tour se poser sur la mer.

-Tali. Tu n'as que treize ans… Tu sais que Abba n'aime pas quand tu viens ici seule.

-Je ne suis jamais seule, Ziva, objecta Tali en hochant la tête de gauche à droite. Ari n'est jamais bien loin de sa petite sœur.

-Ari est actuellement en train de flirter avec notre voisine de palier.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

-Notre future belle sœur ?

-L'espace d'une nuit, peut-être, pouffa Ziva en repoussant une mèche brune derrière son oreille. Tali, il fait froid. Tu vas être malade.

La plus jeune haussa les épaules. Et redressa un pan de son châle pour indiquer à sa sœur de venir près d'elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles étaient épaules contre épaule, et le châle les entouraient à présent toutes deux.

-Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire que c'était bientôt Noël, glissa Tali dans un murmure. Tu connais des gens qui le fêtent ?

-Bien sûr.

Un court silence suivit la réponse de Ziva.

-Si je fêtais Noël, je demanderai une seule et unique chose.

-Un scooter ?

Tali accueillit cette réponse d'un léger rire, qui fit à son tour sourire son aînée.

-Pour que Ima m'interdise de sortir de la maison ? S'amusa l'adolescente. Non. Je demanderai… A ce que…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, penchant soudainement sa tête vers le bas, comme troublée. Ziva lui pressa tendrement le bras.

-Tali, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, chuchota la grand sœur.

-Je voudrais vraiment que…

Un nouveau silence. La jeune fille cachait désormais son visage derrière un pan du châle.

-…Que tu ne partes pas là-bas, Ziva.

Ziva mordilla ses lèvres. Et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue enfantine.

-Tali…

Cette dernière était prostrée derrière son châle, faible barrière de protection contre la foule de sentiments qui menaçaient de déferler sur elle.

-Tali, reprit Ziva. Je vais peut-être aller à ce camp d'entraînement, mais je n'en serai pas moins loin de toi.

-Tu vas partir à des kilomètres d'ici, Ziva, rappela Tali d'un ton sec, alors qu'elle redressait enfin son visage vers sa sœur.

-Je serai peut-être loin de toi par la présence, mais….

Tali braqua son regard sur la gauche, incapable de l'écouter sans cacher les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Ziva posa alors une main sur le menton de sa petite sœur. Et l'obligea d'un geste plus que délicat à vriller son regard vers elle.

-… Je serai toujours présente dans ton esprit, Tali, poursuivit Ziva d'une voix douce. Et tu seras toujours présente dans le mien. Chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde. Tu resteras toujours avec moi.

-Toujours ? Répéta Tali dans un faible murmure.

-Toujours. Tu fais partie de moi, Tali.

La plus jeune hocha le menton d'un geste un rien tremblant. Et posa sa tempe sur l'épaule de son aînée. Rassurée. Touchée.

Apaisée.

* * *

_A demain !_


	8. 8 décembre

_Hello !_

_Je viens de faire une réponse à touuuuutes vos reviews, et ma page s'est fermée. DIANTRE *slap son pc*. Je recommence !_

_Aujourd'hui, un petit OS qui m'a beaucoup amusée! Merci Ankouette pour l'idée des deux zouzous, et pour m'avoir indiqué ce qu'ils devaient manger hahaha ;)_

_Et merci à tous pour vos reviews ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_DG: Maiiis merci :)_

_WJ: Ah ? Ah. Ahahahahaha. Si._

_Secret Santaaaaaaaaa: Thank you !_

_Ptite Cacahuete: Ooooh merci ! Ce genre de commentaire me fait tellemeeeeeeeeeeent plaisir ! *sautille partout*_

_Rose Eliade: Vi. Un doudou Tiva ?_

_Secret Santa: Ouiii, je sais, ils manifestaient parce que je suis trop gentille en ce moment. Je vais y remédier !_

_Moufleyte : Zali ? :D_

_Ankou: Celui d'aujourd'hui est beaucoup plus amusant ;]_

_Chou: Héééé merci !_

_Sangoha : Moi non plus, j'avoue que je n'y aurai pas pensé ! Merci à Nan' :)_

_Marion:Merci !_

_Sasha: Ooooh merci ma Sashette ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu !_

* * *

**8 décembre**

.

-Je souffre le martyr, et tout ce que tu proposes à ton viel ami est un paquet de biscuits apéritifs rassis et un verre de vinaigre ?

Gibbs répondit à Tobias par un mince sourire en coin. Et versa les Monster Munch dans une assiette, avant de se servir à lui aussi un verre du vin rouge autrement qualifié par l'agent du FBI.

-Allons, Gibbs, reprit Fornell en lançant une œillade blasée en direction son verre, je sais que je ne suis pas passé loin d'une mort certaine, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'empoisonner.

-Tobias, c'est un très bon vin, commenta Gibbs après en avoir bu une courte gorgée.

-Tu as de l'eau ?

-Tu veux le regarder, ce film, oui ou non ?

-Sur une télévision en noir et blanc ?

-…

-Hé Gibbs, tu es au courant qu'on est passé à l'ère de la couleur ?

-…

-Rappelles moi pourquoi je suis chez toi à manger des affreux biscuits au lieu d'être tranquillement installé dans un lit d'hôpital, à me faire border par de jolies infirmières ? Et puis, pourquoi tu as des Monsters Munch, Gibbs ? C'était livré avec le bateau ?

Gibbs fronça les sourcils. Et engouffra une poignée des-dits biscuits dans sa bouche.

-J'attends toujours une réponse, rappela Fornell.

-Quelle question ? Grommela Gibbs.

-Toutes.

-Toi et un tueur à tes trousses. Toi et une balle dans la jambe. Biscuits oubliés par DiNozzo. Bois ton verre.

-Je suis étonné par ta facilité à construire des phrases avec sujet, verbe et complément.

-…

-Et à me lancer des regards incendiaires de la sorte. Je suis sûre que c'est Diane qui te les a appris.

-…

-Oui, t'as raison, mauvais sujet. Hé ! T'as fini le paquet de biscuits ! J'en voulais !

* * *

_Héhéhé :)_

_A demain ! (et là, j'ai plus de drabbles d'avance *cours écrire*)_


	9. 9 décembre

_Hello !_

_Merciiii pour vos reviews, *sautille partout*. Et un ENORME merci aux Secret Santa !_

_Et bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_Moufleyte: J'aime la façon dont Gibbs mange quand il est "à l'aise". Sans chichis lol. Et très vite !_

_Lul : Je confirme. Les dialogues avec Gibbs sont très... Simples x)_

_DG: Vui, très x)_

_Secret Santaaa : Parfait ? Roooh merci !_

_Amy : Mais Tony l'avait peut être fait exprès ? Hahaha_

_Ptite Cacahuete : Héhé, moi aussi j'avais faim après avoir écrit cet OS muahahaha x)_

_Sasha: J'aime beaucoup le côté piquant de Fornell face à Gibbs :p_

_Ankou: Héhéhé, *est contente de faire rire*_

_Rose Eliade: Hé oui, le sujet Diane est tabou lol_

_Sangoha: Merci ! La suite, la voilàààà_

_SecretSantaYeah : Et je suis toujours aussi contente d'avoir un petit mot ! :)_

_Crazy : Muahahahaha, merci !_

_Chou: De rien, c'est un plaisir !_

_Sira : Muahahaha, j'adore tes reviews! Même quand tu me menaçes. Peut être parce que c'est tout le temps le cas. Tu veux du TBC ? Suffisait de demander x)_

_Nan': Vi, ils se complètent vraiment bien ces deux là, muahahaha :p_

_Secret Santa 4 : Bonsoir ! Ouiii mon sapin est vert avec des guirlandes roses et bleues, évidemment muahahaha_

_WJ: :)_

_Secret Santa II : J'espère que tu as bien dormi !_

_Aelig: Muahahahaha, vui, mais bon, je reprends vite les bonnes vielles habitudes..._

* * *

**9 décembre**

.

-Ça faisait trois semaines ! Trois semaines que je n'avais pas été la cible d'un tir, que je n'avais pas échappé de justesse à la mort ou que je ne m'étais pas fait enlever ! Et il a fallu que _tu_ arrives, Gremlins !

Le légiste redressa un visage un rien coupable vers l'agent qui s'efforçait de retirer ses liens, et grimaça de ses lèvres enflées.

-Je… Enfin… Je…

-Tu es un crétin, oui, je sais, l'interrompit Tony d'un ton plus que sec, sans relever son visage du travail sur lequel il s'acharnait.

Un court silence suivit la remarque de l'italien. Suivi d'un rire gêné.

-Hum… En fait, je… Je n'avais pas vu que tu étais sous couverture. Et que… Quand je t'ai vu dans ce magasin, je ne pensais pas que tu étais en train de jouer le rôle de Jack le dealer, et je… Je…

-Tu m'as grillé ma couverture en moins de trois secondes, Palmer ! « Tony, tu peux me donner ta recette de pudding aux framboises pour Noël ? ». T'avais pas mieux pour m'interpeller ?

-Hummmm… désolé, grimaça de nouveau Jimmy Palmer.

-Et maintenant, on va se faire torturer.

Le second lâcha un glapissement effrayé.

-Peut-être qu'ils vont nous arracher les ongles, avant de s'attaquer à nos yeux, poursuivit Tony, imperturbable, le menton toujours baissé vers le poignet qu'il essayait de libérer.

Palmer lâcha cette fois un petit cri ressemblant étrangement à celui d'une loutre.

-…Et puis, après, ils nous enfonceront des tournevis encore brûlant sous la peau.

-Je vais vomir.

-Ou alors, ils nous arracheront les oreilles avec un scalpel émoussé.

-Je vais pleurer.

-Bien sûr, ils nous couperont peut-être aussi nos doigts un à un.

-…

-Ne claque pas des dents comme ça, ça me perturbe. Oh, et évidemment, ils pourraient faire ça si tu n'avais pas avec toi le meilleur agent du NCIS.

Palmer cligna des yeux, Tony remua légèrement les épaules contre le fauteuil sur lequel il était entravé.

-Et cette fois, Sherlock, tu vas m'obéir et te faire tout petit.

Jimmy avala sa salive pour toute réponse. Il reçut alors un couteau sur les genoux, et observa avec ahurissement Tony se redresser, ses liens échoués au sol.

-Mince alors, murmura le légiste, incrédule. Mais comment t'as fait pour… ?

-La règle numéro neuf, Palmer, soupira Tony alors que le second se tortillait sur sa chaise pour se libérer.

-Ne jamais boire le café d'un marine ?

-Ne jamais sortir sans son couteau, le corrigea sèchement Tony en l'aidant à s'extraire de ses liens.

Un coup de feu résonna derrière le mur, Tony hocha la tête avec lenteur.

-Et voilà, Gibbs vient s'amuser tout seul pendant que je te sauve la mise, le Gremlins. Merci du cadeau !

-Mais…

-La prochaine fois que tu auras envie de jouer avec les grands, va embêter McGeek, soupira une dernière fois l'agent.

-Mais…

Sans l'écouter, Tony attrapa le Sig laissé à l'abandon près de la porte, et entrouvrit celle-ci.

-Hé, Patron, lança l'agent très spécial en sortant de la pièce d'un bond, Ils m'ont cassé mon Iphone ! Et mon nez, aussi. Alors laisse-moi en un ou deux, s'teuplait !

* * *

_A demain ! :)_


	10. 10 décembre

_Holaaaa !_

_Aujourd'hui, je sais pas trop quoi dire, alors je vais juste vous faire une suite de smileys, parce que, les smileys, c'est beau !_

_=) :) :} :] x) :D_

_Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

_WJ : Mais de rien, je sais que t'aime le Talmer, hahahaha !_

_Moufleyte: Bon, il était léger, mais c'était du TBC de Noël :D_

_SecretSantaYeah : Héhéhé, il fallait que je fasse intervenir le Gibbs, j'étais OBLIGÉE._

_Aelig: *Tape dans la main d'Aelig, parce que le TBC, c'est génial*_

_Super Santa : My pleasure !_

_Rose Eliade: Et puis, avec un Tony sans problème, on serait malheureuses, non ?_

_Sangoha : Aaaah oui, Jimmy n'est pas un bleu *secoue la tête de manière catégorique* C'est un gremlins de l'autopsie !_

_Gwen : Mais j'aiiime le Tony qui se la raconte, muahaha !_

_DG: Héhé :)_

_Ptite Cacahuete: J'avoue que dans mes histoires, la règle numéro 9 sauve souvent la peau à Tony !_

_Sira : Mais même sans Iphone, le Gibbs retrouve toujours la trace du DiNozzo. C'est Gibbs ! _

_Chou: Muahaha, aucune idée. Mais j'aimais l'image. :D_

* * *

**10 décembre**

.

Tous les dimanches, c'était pareil.

Vingt heures, il déposait un sandwich au bœuf et un verre de soda frais sur son bureau.

Vingt heures et une minute, Tim lançait une vielle musique de jazz, savourant ce plaisir d'entendre le disque grésiller avant de faire naître ses premières notes.

Vingt heures et deux minutes, il s'installait devant sa machine à écrire. Et fermait les yeux.

Vingt heures et trois minutes, il se délectait de ce moment encore quelques secondes. Musique, calme, et cette douce sensation que la soirée était à lui, rien qu'à lui. Puis il posait ses mains sur les touches de sa vielle machine à écrire.

Vingt heures et quatre minutes, les yeux toujours clos, il laissait les images défiler derrière ses paupières closes.

Vingt heures et cinq minutes, il mettait des mots sur son imagination. En ce dix décembre, elle aurait pour thème le Noël de Tommy et Lisa.

Minuit, il arrêtait d'écrire. Il s'étirait longuement, paresseusement.

Minuit une, il se disait qu'il avait hâte d'être à la semaine suivante. Pour savourer, encore et encore, ce parfait moment de bien être qu'était l'écriture.

* * *

_A demain !_


	11. 11 décembre

_Hellooooooooooo !_

_Merciii pour vos reviews ! J'adooooore les découvrir :)_

_Aujourd'hui, je poste vite fait puisque je dois encore écrire l'os de demain et regarder NCIS, mais sâchez que je bondis de joie à chacune de vos reviews :)_

_Des petits clins d'oeils à Plume dans cet OS... Qui se situe autour de la saison 4._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**11 décembre**

.

-J'ai vu notre profiler préférée, décréta Tony en arrivant au milieu de l'open space. Elle me confirme que la personne qu'on recherche est obligatoirement rousse, ou blonde vénitienne. Et qu'elle doit être capable de lui tenir tête. Ça réduit le champ des possibilités…

Tim hocha la tête. Et plongea sur son clavier pour y inscrire les données reçues. Tony alla se positionner à la gauche de Ziva, bras croisés devant lui. Et attendit, ses deux iris chargés d'impatience vrillés sur l'informaticien.

-Qu'as-tu fait pour que Gwen t'aide ? Demanda l'israélienne sans cacher sa curiosité, son regard vissé sur l'agent très spécial.

-Je lui dois un petit-déjeuner, muffin inclus. Jalouse ?

-De toi ? Laisse-moi rire.

-Tu ne sais pas mentir, Zee-Vah. Alors, McGeek, on en est où ?

Concentré sur son écran, les doigts courants à une vitesse vertigineuse sur le clavier, l'informaticien répondit par un cafouillage incompréhensif. Avant de se reprendre sous le silence agacé des deux autres. Et d'enfin redresser son menton vers eux.

-Je… Je viens d'éliminer toutes les potentielles cibles, en les croisant avec les données qu'on avait préétablies en fonction de tes recherches, Tony, et en y ajoutant un facteur de potentialité d'un dixième qui…

-McConfus, abrège si tu ne veux pas que les touches de ton clavier se retrouvent imprimées sur ton joli petit front.

L'intéressé mordilla l'intérieur de sa lèvre sous le regard noir de l'agent senior. Et haussa finalement les épaules.

-J'ai trois cibles potentielles.

Ziva esquissa un lent sourire, Tony se précipita derrière le fauteuil de son collègue.

-Je veux tout savoir.

-Louise Sanchez, de la police de Baltimore. Il l'a rencontré il y a trois mois, et se sont retrouvés trois fois depuis. Chez lui. Ou plus, mais elle aurait alors éteint son portable.

-Je la connais, réprima Tony en fronçant le nez. Cette femme est plus bavarde que MiniBleu quand il déblatère sur ses tantes. Impossible. Solution suivante ?

-Constance Foadeu, elle est…

-Trop jeune pour lui. J'espère que ta troisième solution est meilleure que les précédentes, McGeek.

-Ma troisième solution, c'est…

-Je vous dérange, peut-être ?

Tous trois sursautèrent. Et vrillèrent d'un bond vers Jenny, qui, aussi silencieusement qu'un Sioux (ou qu'un Gibbs), venait d'arriver à leur droite.

-Oh, euh… Directrice Sheppard, bonjour, grimaça Tony en se redressant pour bomber le torse, tandis que McGee plongeait littéralement sur son écran pour le cacher, et que Ziva tentait tant bien que mal de devenir l'incarnation même de l'innocence.

-J'ai dans l'idée que vous profitez du séminaire de Gibbs pour faire des recherches sur sa nouvelle fréquentation en toute tranquillité, je me trompe ?

-Euh… Euuuh… Et bien, euh… Bredouilla Tim en se trouvant pris d'une soudaine fascination pour ses paumes.

-Hum… Déformation professionnelle, tenta Tony en tirant nerveusement sur sa manche, évitant adroitement le regard de Jenny.

-Je dois y aller, termina Ziva en esquissant un pas sur le côté.

-Je vous conseille d'arrêter vos recherches dans l'immédiat, les interrompit Jenny d'un ton plus que calme et sec, qui les immobilisa tous sur place. Gibbs n'aime pas que l'on touche à sa vie privée, et je pense que la personne qu'il fréquente non plus. Je n'aimerais pas qu'une pluie d'archives à classer vous tombe soudainement dessus, à tous les trois, sommes-nous d'accord ?

Tous trois acquiescèrent gravement. Et observèrent la directrice remonter à son bureau derrière cette indication, d'un pas majestueux.

Ils se regroupèrent devant l'écran plasma, à peine la directrice avait-elle disparue de leur vue.

-Elle était la troisième solution, murmura Tim.

-On avait compris, McMalin !

-Je suis sûr que c'est elle, souffla Ziva en plissant son regard et en jetant des regards furtifs autour d'elle.

-Il ne nous reste qu'une façon d'en être totalement certains, indiqua Tony, en leur faisant un petit signe de la main pour leur indiquer de le suivre.

-Laquelle ? Interrogea son collègue en lui emboitant le pas.

Un immense sourire vint naître sur les traits de l'agent senior.

-A ton avis, McGeek ? Qui va nous aider malgré la menace évidente de Jenny ?

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête avec évidence. Et s'engouffrèrent à sa suite dans l'ascenseur, pendant que l'italien résumait la réponse dans un sourire satisfait :

-Abby Sciuto, nous voilà !

* * *

_Alors ? :]_


	12. 12 décembre

_Helloooo !_

_Hahaha, je me fais disputer quand je ne réponds pas aux reviews x). Bon, alors, je réponds, je réponds *sourire extra light*. Ca me fait penser qu'il faut AUSSI que je réponde à des reviews sur Plume et Alter Ego. Vui vui, je sais, ça date. (maiiiiis, je vais peut être vous faire un bonus sur AE, ça compense ?)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Ankou: Ahahahahaha (oui, là aussi, réponse très constructive, on fait la paire)_

_SecretSantaYeah : Me reste plus qu'à trouver qui tu es, pour savoir qui aime Jenny / Gibbs héhéhé._

_Sangoha : Hé moi aussi, je les adore quand ils font leurs petites "magouilles" entre eux, nos trois mousquetaires ;]_

_Aelig: Oooohohooo, et bah... Merci *flattée*_

_Joly: Merci Collègue ! ;) Vui, et j'essayerai de refaire des allusions Plumiennes dans les prochains :p_

_Amy: Je pense vraiment que tu es sur la bonne voie, hum, pour cette médaille en chocolat de la review. Y'a juste encore un peu de boulot. Diantre, je sens que je vais me faire assassiner quand je vais me co sur Gmail pour avoir dit ça._

_Secret Santa II : HAHAHA ! Le 007 des Santa, muahaha. Et t'as vu, t'as vu ? Je réponds ! _

_Washington Jones: Vi, ce sont de petits filouuuus ! _

_Lul 22 : Muahaha, j'étais persuadée que beaucoup allaient comprendre au terme "rousse" lol_

_Gwen : Et Tony te l'offrira, si si. Bon, donc, je te dois un OS Plume, c'est ça ? Bwahahaha x)_

_Moufleyte : Teutafait. Le Gibbs sait TOUT !_

_Ptite Cacahuete: J'aime la comparaison "petites fouines" lol. Ca leur va bien x)_

_DG: Thanks !_

* * *

**12 décembre**

.

Kate Todd aimait particulièrement l'odeur de l'herbe coupée. Aussi, à peine posa-t-elle le pied à terre, devant cette maison de banlieue, qu'elle ferma les yeux pour prendre une longue inspiration. Assez longtemps pour que son collègue s'en rende compte.

Et son collègue étant l'homme qu'il était, une remarque ne tarda pas à tinter à ses oreilles :

-Hé Kate, on se prend pour la princesse au sorti de son carrosse ?

-Seulement si tu es l'éternel rabat-joie qui l'accompagne, DiNozzo, rétorqua-t-elle en claquant la portière de la voiture derrière elle, ce petit instant de douceur résolument terminé.

-Je me vois plutôt en beau prince des temps modernes, sourit-t-il en ajustant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

-Alors, je préfère être la méchante sorcière qui t'écrabouillera.

-Les méchantes sorcières sont toujours des petites filles troublées qui deviennent cruelles à cause de leur vie difficile.

-Excuse-moi, _tu_ seras la méchante sorcière.

Il sourit derrière la réplique lâchée par la brune. Et appuya sur la sonnette. Avant de se pencher vers elle pour chuchoter :

-Prête à utiliser tes supers pouvoirs pour faire parler notre suspecte, Evil Queen ?

-Je pense te transformer en crapaud, avant, répondit Kate sur le même ton. Oh, bonjour… Agent Todd et DiNozzo, NCIS, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser…

* * *

;] A demain !


	13. 13 décembre

_Hellooooo !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! On a dépassé les 200 ! LES 200 ! YOUHOUUUU ! MERCIIIII !_

_ J'ai une seconde grande info à vous donner, mais je vous en reparle après le chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_Ankou: Et c'était pour elle, lol ;)_

_Amy: Muahaha, JAMAIS je ne ferai de sous entendus, JAMAIS._

_Moufleyte: Ça peut être une idée, muahahaha_

_SecretSantaYeah: Vi, pour ma WJnette adorée ;]_

_Secret Santa: Pline et moi n'avons pas le même style d'écriture, nos OS ne sont donc pas comparables. Et je suis admirative de son travail, puisqu'ils transmettent à chaque fois une foule de sentiments, ce qui n'est pas rien :)_

_DG: Merci !_

_Secret Santa II : C'est bien de sourire coin, il faut toujours sourire en coin, dans tous les angles muahahaha._

_WJ: C'était pour toaaaaaa !_

_Gwen: Je te laisse faire travailler ton imagination pour la deuxième question, muahaha :) Le DiNoGwen arrive, donc !_

_Ptite Cacahuete: Une princesse du Mossad ?_

_Sira : Ok, je réécrirai un Tate, je veux un OS ! ;) Scénariste ? Hahahahaahahaha *rêve en soupirant*_

_Rose Eliade : En amis, uniquement en amis !_

_Puck le Lutin : Enchantée ! Héhéhé, ravie que mes OS plaisent ! *contente*_

* * *

**13 décembre**

.

-Nous n'avons pas assez de munitions, McSoldat.

-Il nous reste encore un peu de temps… Tenta McGee depuis l'arrière du muret qui était devenu son abri temporaire.

-Pas assez. Il va falloir viser juste et bien.

-Ce qui devrait être dans nos compétences, commenta Tim en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer. Je te rappelle que nous sommes des agents fédéraux entraînés à viser depuis des années.

-Je te rappelle que nous avons face à nous une gothique qui est capable de discerner le meilleur angle de tir dans n'importe quel environnement et une ancienne officier de l'élite du Mossad qui est peut être à l'instant même derrière nous, prête à nous réduire en miettes. Ou en bonhommes de neige vivants.

-Cerveau et bras, résuma Timmy en devenant presque aussi blanc que la boule de neige qu'il avait entre les mains. On va perdre la partie.

-Bravo, McGénie, tu as enfin compris. Et si on perd ce combat de boules de neige, on doit annoncer à Ducky qu'on a abimé son club de golf préféré avant-hier. Alors, une idée ?

Tim pinça les lèvres sous le regard insistant de son collègue.

-On pourrait se rabattre à droite ?

-Derrière la voiture du Directeur Vance ? Commenta Tony sans retenir sous rictus sardonique. Je tiens à mon poste.

-A gauche ?

-On ne ferait pas dix pas avant d'être rayés du jeu, McMalin.

-Alors, on fonce.

-Hummm… Droit devant, soupesa Tony en plissant le regard, le visage rivé sur l'autre muret du parking, à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux, derrière lequel seules les deux couettes d'Abby dépassaient. Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution, McRambo.

-A trois ?

-A trois. Tu fus un bon combattant, Soldat.

-Je préfère être Général.

-N'en demande pas trop, Soldat.

-Je me doutais de ta réponse, répliqua Tim en haussant un sourcil dans sa direction, alors qu'il ramassait précipitamment le plus de boule de neige possible pour les coincer entre son bras et son manteau. Allons –y. Trois, deux… Un… A l'ATTAQUUUEEEE !

* * *

_Alors ?_

* * *

_La grande nouvelle que je dois vous annoncer : Washington m'a fait part d'une idée géniale et me demande de faire passer le message : _

_Elle va organiser des Awards pour les fics très prochainement ! Avec des nominés, des votes, plein de catégories, tout ça, tout ça ! Ça va être génial ! Plus de détails sous peu !_


	14. 14 décembre

_Helloooo !_

_Aujourd'hui un thème qui m'a été soufflé par Rose Eliade et Sira dans les reviews :p Et oui, je m'attaque à vos idées ;]_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Marion : Yeah, merci ! :) N'hésite pas à reviewer, ça ne me gène pas, bien au contraire hahaha !_

_Moufleyte: Je pense aussi que les McNozzo ont perdu d'avance. Mais laissons leur un peu d'espoir !_

_Sangoha : Yeaaah :) Imaginer cette bataille m'a bien amus héhéhé :p_

_SecretSantaYeah: J'ai une petite idée. Mais toute petite, alors je préfère ne pas me prononcer, et puis, je préfère garder le suspense :)_

_Ptite Cacahuete: Et oui, j'aime beaucoup vous faire croire d'autre choses en début d'OS, muahahahaha x)_

_Sashette : Ooooh plein de reviews, diantre ! *happy* Oooh t'es malade ? Ma pauvre Sasha *te donne un millier de doudous Tibbs, Tiva, McNozzo etc*.Voir la scène ? Hé, je pense envoyer un tweet à Gary Glasberg pour lui proposer mon CV d'AIPMeuse MUAHAHAHAHA xD_

_Sssecret Sssanta : Salut à toi, ô gentil SS ! Oui, je vais faire un OS sur Bishop, mais il sera très léger puisqu'on connait à peine son caractère ;)_

_WJ: Merci à toi de les organiser, je trouve que c'est vraiment une superbe idée !_

_DG: Merci petite DG héhéhé ;)_

_Secret Santaaaa: Merciiii, rah que ça fait plaisir !_

_Aelig : Muahahahaha, Gibbs au milieu, ça serait trèèès fun! ;]_

_Ankou : *Observe Ankou sautiller en souriant*_

_Rose: Héhéhé, merci !_

* * *

**14 décembre**

.

Les bras tendus le long du corps, ses deux iris fixés sur le rayon qui lui faisait face, Leroy Jethro Gibbs marqua une hésitation.

Autour de lui, c'était la cohue. Les mamans courraient, leurs bambins dans leur charriot ou accrochés à leurs jambes, des enfants hurlaient, des parents aussi, un Père Noël pestait en remettant sa barbe en place. Et lui…

Lui essayait de se convaincre qu'il avait eu l'idée du siècle.

Faire ses courses de Noël dans un immense supermarché bondé à quelques jours de Noël, alors que l'on est digne d'un ermite coincé au fond de sa cave en temps normal, quoi de plus simple ?

Il prit une grande inspiration. Et tendit son bras vers l'avant pour attraper un emballage doré ressemblant étrangement à rien.

Il avait déjà les cadeaux de Ziva, Tim et Jimmy. Un parfum aux effluves ethniques pour la première, des outils pour les deux autres. Ne lui restait que Tony et Ducky. Il savait déjà qu'il allait acheter un ensemble de thés rares pour le second. Pour son agent senior…

Il retourna l'emballage qu'il avait dans les mains. C'était l'édition collector de la série « _Supercopter_ ». Il lui semblait avoir entendu Tony en parler plusieurs fois. Il l'avait déjà.

Il reposa le coffret avec un bref soupir. Il allait être difficile de trouver LE cadeau qui ferait plaisir à l'agent. Lui qui n'était pas un as en nouveautés cinématographiques n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait lui prendre.

Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir opté pour une bouteille de whisky, comme habituellement. Mais cette fois, il avait décidé de faire dans l'original. Idée stupide.

Pourtant, il était là, son panier à la main. Et il avait un repas de Noël organisé chez lui dans onze jours. Il ne pouvait plus vraiment reculer.

Il plissa les paupières, son attention se portant sur un coffret de DVD mentionnant le nom d'une vielle série que Tony avait cité quelques semaines auparavant entre deux recherches. Et se dirigea vers celui-ci d'un pas décidé.

Un cadeau à trouver, un.

Une fois chose faite, il serait tranquille pour au moins un an.

* * *

_Alors, avis ? :)_


	15. 15 décembre

_Hello !_

_Encore une fois, j'ai répondu à toutes vos review, et mon ordinateur a tout effacé, AAAH ! Bon alors, je m'excuse d'avance de ne pas vous répondre individuellement aujourd'hui, je suis un peu pressée niveau timing ! Je vais donc faire en gros :_

_Alors, aujourd'hui, un OS comprenant Ellie, à la demande de Sssecret Sssanta ! :) Concernant l'OS d'hier, hahahahaha *se slap*, oui, j'ai oublié Abby. Mais je me rattraperai dans un prochain OS. Oui, après tout, Gibbs ne cherchait probablement pas son cadeau dans un supermarché, ah vi, ah vi ? Vi. Oh et non, je ne continuerai pas après le 25 hahahaha, ces petits os sont écrits au jour le jour et me prennent pas mal de temps, mine de rien :). Et oui, j'essaye de faire original et dans la mesure du possible des os qui ne font pas 3 lignes, mais bon, parfois, c'est assez difficile de trouver du temps et de faire de l'original tous les jours :p_

_Voila, sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**15 décembre**

**.**

-On sait que tu es courageuse, Ellie, lança Tim en pressant légèrement l'épaule de la petite blonde.

-Et puis, ce n'est pas si horrible que ça, tu verras, rajouta Tony.

-Il y a pire, dans la vie…

-Lui piquer son café, par exemple, souffla l'agent senior en désignant par-dessus son épaule le gobelet Starbucks désormais vide reposant sur le bureau de l'ancien marine.

-Ca, c'est la mort assurée, confirma l'informaticien en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

-Vous essayez de me remonter le moral, mais vous avez peur pour moi, énonça d'une petite voix la jeune femme en agrippant férocement les pans de sa veste.

-J'oublie souvent que tu arrives à décrypter tout ce que tu vois, grimaça Tony en jetant un mince coup d'œil à son collègue.

-On est passés par là aussi, Ellie, ça ira, la rassura Timmy en y associant un sourire confiant.

- Et on n'a même pas pleuré. Ou alors, juste un peu.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche. Et s'arrêta en réalisant que Gibbs était descendu des escaliers et avançait à grands pas vers l'ascenseur.

-Je dois y aller, lâcha-t-elle d'une petite voix plaintive avant de partir en courant à la suite de l'ancien marine.

Les deux agents la regardèrent. Tim hochant la tête d'un air désespéré.

-Première fois qu'elle monte en voiture avec Gibbs qui conduit.

-Je l'aimais bien cette petite, soupira Tony d'un air faussement désespéré… Avant de se retourner d'un bond vers l'informaticien. C'est pas tout ça mais les émotions, ça me donne faim… Pizza ce midi ?

* * *

_A demain ! :)_


	16. 16 décembre

_Hello !_

_En ce 16 décembre, un OS sur une idée d'Ankou, merci Ankouette !_

_Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Moufleyte : Hmmm, je ne veux pas que McGeek m'empêche d'écrire du TBC en zieutant mon ordi, tsss_

_DG : Hahaha, merci petite DG ;)_

_Rose Eliade : Je pense aussi !_

_Ptite Cacahuete: Je trouve Tony et Timmy trop choux avec elle, ils sont vraiment adorables !_

_Sangoha: J'aimerais faire plus, mais je ne connais pas encore assez son caractère ;]_

_Washington: Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !_

_Puck le Lutin : Hé oui, Ellie ! Je l'ai déjà adopté ! Elle est vraiment géniale :p_

_SecretSantaYeah : Vui, le vilain ordi, raaah, quand il fait ça, je désespère. Surtout que je vous avais fait des réponses bien constructives pour une fois *slap le PC*_

_Sira: Diantre, quelle review géniale ! Et un petit OS *fond de bonheur* Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_Secret Santaaa: Yes, i know, HAHAHAHAHA!_

_Secret Santa II : Muahahahaha x) Quelle demande ! C'est vrai que la première va être difficile à remédier. Mais pour la seconde... Peut être que ce calendrier m'a donné envie de réécrire... ;]_

_Chou : Héhéhé, merci. Faire sourire est un plaisir. Pour celui-ci, les mouchoirs sont de mise ! _

_Gwen : *Hug* Mais moi aussi je t'adoreuh !_

_Ankou: MUAHAHAHA, vive les pizzas ! _

* * *

**16 décembre**

.

Leon Vance avait déposé les enfants chez leur nounou, roulé une centaine de kilomètres, le regard fixé sur l'horizon, peinant à se concentrer sur sa conduite. Et puis, il s'était arrêté. Ici.

Cet endroit qui lui rappelait tant.

Jackie avait l'habitude de l'appeler la « Promenade des Américains », en référence à cette célèbre berge de Nice bien connue de tous. Un trottoir de plusieurs kilomètres qui bordait la mer, dans un calme apaisant.

C'était leur endroit pour se reposer, leur endroit pour couper, pour se retrouver. L'endroit où ils aimaient se rendre à deux, rien qu'à deux, comme pour se rappeler les instants de complicité qui les unissaient depuis des années.

Aujourd'hui, il y venait seul.

Il avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à trouver le courage de revenir ici, sans elle. Quelques jours auparavant, il ne s'imaginait même pas faire un pas sur cette berge sans lui tenir la main, sans entendre ses pas, sans frôler sa peau. Et pourtant, il était là.

Il avait réussi à passer une étape, à avancer, même si elle n'était plus à ses côtés.

Le vent frappait la peau de Leon Vance alors qu'il marchait sous ce vent d'hiver, encore et encore, sur cet endroit qui symbolisait leur amour, leur vie commune.

Il arrivait à sourire. Car, après des mois et des mois de solitude, il venait de comprendre, à cette veille de Noël, qu'il pouvait encore venir ici.

Car il avait compris qu'elle était toujours là. Elle était dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs, dans son cœur.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Et en ce seize décembre 2013, malgré les apparences, malgré le fait qu'il soit une pâle ombre solitaire sur un trottoir qui ne semblait jamais s'arrêter, malgré ce manque qu'il ressentait…

Il arrivait à sourire. Car, malgré cela, il marchait avec elle, sur cette « Promenade des Américains ».

* * *

_Alors ? Résultat ? Y-a-t-il encore des mouchoirs au NCIS Market ?_


	17. 17 décembre

_Hello !_

_Aujourd'hui, un drabble écrit par AmyDiNozzo, qui m'a rendu un grand service, puisque je suis trèèèès fatiguée et je ne pensais pas pouvoir aligner deux mots corrects sur un os pour ce soir ;)_

_Le thème que je lui ai proposé est : Abby cherche un "Jean-Hubert" pour le Noël de Tony._

_Merci merci merci merci Amyette ! x)_

_Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**17 décembre**

.

-Vous le voulez de quelle couleur ?

-Comment ça, de quelle couleur ? Vous ne comprenez pas, je suis en train de faire un choix qui va sûrement changer toute son existence ! Et vous savez quelle existence ? Non, vous ne savez pas ! Alors, ne me parlez pas de couleur !

-Mais, mademoiselle...

-Non ! Je suis désolée ! Je dois regarder ce petit "Jean-Hubert" dans les yeux, y voir tout son futur amour pour Tony, et ENSUITE je constaterai de quelle couleur il est ! D'accord ?!

-...Heu oui oui, mais c'est à dire que...

-Mais c'est pas compliqué à la fin, je veux juste un petit "Jean-Hubert" doux affectueux qui aime le cinéma la pizza et ne prononce jamais le prénom de Ziva ! Enfin !

-...Et celui-ci ?

-Celui-ci ?! Mais est-ce que vous m'avez écoutée au moins ?! On dirait un Kort assoiffé de sang croisé avec un Ray ! Je vous préviens je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

-Hum...

-OH OUI LUI OH MON DIEU JE L'AIME REGARDEZ ON DIRAIT UN PETIT MCGEE !

Et tandis que la jeune gothique se jetait sur le pauvre petit lapin sans défense, le vendeur s'autorisa enfin à respirer.

-Dieu soit loué.

* * *

_MUAHAHAHAHA, génial, génial, Amyette ! x)_


	18. 18 décembre

_Hello à tous ! _

_Vui il était très drôle ce drabble d'Amy. J'aime l'idée de Tony adoptant un lapin muahahaha x)_

_Aujourd'hui, un drabble sur une idée de DiNozzoGirl : Tony aide McGee à s'habiller pour Noël._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Ps: Parce qu'il ne reste que quelques jours avant Noël, un énorme MERCI à tous les Santas qui m'ont laissé des messages ! Ca m'a vraiment fait très très plaisir:)_

* * *

18 décembre

-Il est vraiment temps que tu deviennes un homme, McGamin.

-Un coup d'œil dans ma penderie te permet de me dire ça ? Rétorqua le second en levant brièvement les yeux au ciel, alors qu'il se répétait intérieurement pour la centième fois qu'il avait eu la pire idée du siècle ce matin.

-Qui porte encore des t-shirts à l'effigie de Batman ?

-C'est un cadeau de ma sœur.

-Un cadeau que tu étais censé donné à une œuvre caritative après l'avoir reçu, railla aussitôt Tony en attrapant le vêtement pour le jeter d'un air désespéré sur le lit.

-Tony, je ne t'ai pas demandé de refaire mon armoire, mais de…

-…T'aider à trouver un habillement idéal pour ton premier Noël avec Delilah, je sais, McStress. Et on va aller faire les magasins. Après. Mais d'abord, je dois réparer les dégâts qui sont déjà causés ici. Et il y a du boulot…

-Mon armoire est très bien, j'aime mes vêtements, et je…

-Un pull à col roulé jaune ! L'interrompit Tony dans un sursaut horrifié. McGee, dis-moi que ce n'est pas à toi.

-Je le porte pour écrire, il est très confortable.

L'agent senior se retourna d'un bond, le vêtement jaune entre les mains.

-Où ais-je mis le tas à brûler… ?

-Il n'y a pas de tas à brûler, grinça Tim.

-Alors, il est temps d'en créer un.

Tim soupira profondément. Et posa une main sur sa tempe.

Et dire que demander de l'aide à Tony lui avait paru une bonne idée ce matin. La prochaine fois, il réfléchirait plus longtemps avant de parler…

* * *

_Et voilaaa :) _

_A demain !_


	19. 19 décembre

_Hello !_

_Haha, reste cinq drabble après celui-ci ! C'est passé vite ! :)_

_Aujourd'hui, un drabble sur une idée de Secret Santa 4, auquel j'ai rajouté un élément (aussi dénommé "Gremlins de l'Autopsie")._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Moufleyte : Mais vui, Tony, il a la classe *acquiesce sérieusement*_

_Rose Eliade : Teutafait_

_DG: Héhé, j'aime que tu aimes le drabble basé sur ton idée !_

_SecretSantaYeah : Lol x) Muahaha ton commentaire m'a achevé _

_WJ: WJ muahahahaha ! Je suis sûre que j'aurai des exclamations d'extase telles que "OH MON DIEU CE T-SHIRT AVEC UN NOUNOURS EST TROP MIGNON, JE VEUX LE MEME". Ah vi ? _

_Puck Le Lutin: Reste sage, petit Puck. Les cols roulés, c'est réservé à... A... Hum. Brûle les._

_Sangoha: Bien résumé, héhéhé ;]_

_Super Santa: Oh ! Merci !_

_Chou: Vui, je confirme, vive nos agents !_

_Ptite Cacahuete : Vuiiii, mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! _

_Gwen : Bah, il aura quelques répliques de film pour se divertir x)_

_Santa du coca : Ooooh trop mignonne cette review ! Merci pour ce mini poème !_

* * *

**19 décembre**

**.**

-Tu verras, elles sont vraiment géniales !

Peu rassuré, Jimmy Palmer remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste un rien tremblotant. Et se dirigea vers les sept bonnes sœurs regroupées autour de boules de bowling multicolores.

-Salut les filles ! Je vous présente Palmer ! Entama Abby en sautillant au milieu du petit groupe de nonnes.

Elles se tournèrent tous vers lui. Il tira sur sa manche, intimidé.

-Euuh… B… Bonjour, je suis Jimmy Palmer, je suis un ami d'Abby, elle vous a peut-être parlé de moi, ou pas, parce qu'elle n'a pas vraiment de raison de vous parler de moi étant donné que je suis sage comme une image, mais elle pourrait quand même parce que je suis quelqu'un de gentil et j'ai la foi, et euh…Enfin… Oh une boule de bowling orange !

Les sœurs cachèrent leur rire derrière leur main, Jimmy passa une main dans ses cheveux et les décoiffa encore plus, avant d'attraper ladite boule. Et de crouler littéralement sous son poids.

-Jimmy est génial ! Intervint Abby en le regardant tirer la langue alors qu'il essayait d'hisser la boule de bowling à hauteur du nombril. Et il avait un peu peur de venir parce qu'il pense que vous allez le juger.

Les sœurs s'esclaffèrent bruyamment, une des soeurs s'avança vers le légiste d'un pas sûr –rock-. Et lui piqua la boule de bowling des mains comme si elle était en plumes.

-T'inquiètes pas mon petit, on ne mord pas ! On fait juste que s'amuser. Tu t'es déjà fait battre à pleine couture par une bande de sœurs addicts au strike ?

-Euuuh…

Jimmy Palmer entrouvrit la boule derrière cette remarque, alors que la sœur s'accroupissait et lançait la boule avec une force herculéenne. Dix secondes plus tard, elle levait les bras en l'air, vociférant de joie après avoir réussi son tir et abattue toutes les quilles.

Jimmy cligna des yeux pendant qu'une deuxième sœur lançait une boule sur la piste en se tortillant de joie. Et se fit la remarque que, le lendemain, il aurait décidément une histoire très intéressante à raconter au docteur Mallard.

* * *

_A demain ! :)_

_Ps: Mon nouveau bébé est né, il s'appelle "Bad Guy" - oui oui, une référence à Bad Day- , et il se veut très DiNozzoien / Tibbsien / AIPMique. ;)_


	20. 20 décembre

_Hello ! _

_OMG ! On a dépassé les 300 ! 300 ! *Hurle* C'est génial ! Je ne pensais sérieusement pas que ce calendrier allait dépasser les 200 reviews, alors les 300 ! *Sautille partout* Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !_

_Aujourd'hui, un drabble sur une idée de Sangoha :)_

_Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

_SecretSantaYeah : Muahahaha, moi aussi je me fais ratatiner au bowling, mais shhhh. Pourquoi "Fais attention" ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dis ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Mais pourquoi ? Alors, pourquoi ? Non, mais dis, pourquoi ? Pourquoiiiiii ? Pourquoi que tu dis ça ? Pourquoi ? *suit le SecretSanta en lui répétant la question un bon million de fois*_

_Sangoha: Hahaha, merci :)_

_Peaceful Smile : *Meurt, réssucite, offre une boite de chocolat à Peaceful, gazouille, remeurt de joie* ARG, merci, reviewage intense, PBG heureuse, merci !_

_Moufleyte : Vi, mais MiniBleu, il est encore pire. Il aurait envoyé la boule sur le pied d'une des nonnes, et il aurait disserté pendant 3 heures sur la fois où sa tata Raymonde avait fini avec les quilles en voulant lancer sa boule un peu trop fort. Vi, voila. Oh, et merci ! Mon bébé et moi te remercions ! =)_

_Rose Eliade: Teutafait, Palmer va pouvoir en parler à ses enfants, ses petits enfants, ses arrières petits enfants, ses arrières arrières petits enfants... Et puis à MiniBleu, of course._

_Ptite Cacahuete : Palmer, le clown qui ne sait pas qu'il en est un ! Et oui !_

_Gwenetsi : Yeah ! Vive le... Le... Fichtre, comment on appelle le duo Abby/Palmer ?_

_DG: Héhéhéhé :)_

_Sira : Ahahaha, oui, pour Bad Guy, je pense que l'AIPM sera là :) Merci pour cet OS qui m'a vraiment fait beaucoup rire, très amusant et bien trouvé ! J'en ai de la chance d'avoir une review avec OS ! *Chante de joie* Oh, et j'ai trouvé un peu de temps pour avancer sur le prochain chap' de Bad Guy, je pense le poster vite ;]_

_WJ: Oui, mais Palmer, il a un don commun avec toi : IL EST ADORABLE !_

_Secret Santa 4 : Oooooooooooooh plein de reviews *hurle de joie*. Merci ô Secret Santa 4 ! Le nom de la série... Euuuh... "Hart to Hart" ! Muahaha, si tu recherches bien qui est l'acteur principal, tu verras pourquoi Tony l'aime x)_

* * *

**20 décembre**

**.**

-Il lui faut des yeux.

-Oui, des yeux ! Des yeux qui parlent, des yeux expressifs, des yeux qui… Qui…

-Qui voient ? Proposa Tony en posant un doigt sur son menton, alors qu'Abby se mettait à sautiller, toute à sa joie.

-OUI !

-Alors, je te propose…

L'agent senior sortir deux bonbons à la menthe fort. Deux secondes plus tard, Monsieur Bonhomme avait des yeux. D'un bleu givré idéal.

-Il est beau, n'est-ce-pas ? Sourit l'agent en admirant son œuvre.

Abby s'immobilisa d'un mouvement soudain. Et acquiesça, aussi sérieuse que si elle admirait une photo du pape. Avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Il sourit peut-être un peu trop ? Souleva la gothique.

-Hummm. Yep, tu as raison.

Un morceau de caillou vola, le bonhomme se retrouva avec regard glacial, et bouche figé en une ligne droite.

-Et…

Tony ramassa deux morceaux de bois. Et les plaça au-dessus des yeux, penchés vers le nez de façon à mimer des sourcils qui se froncent. Il recula ensuite, sourire en coin, poings sur les hanches.

-On dirait une photo, souleva l'agent senior en jetant un regard en biais à Abby.

-Oui, gazouilla cette dernière en joignant ses mains devant elle .Là, il est parfait.

-Parfait, totalement parfait, acquiesça Tony.

Il se recula de quelques pas. Et pris une photo du chef d'œuvre.

-Gibbs version Bonhomme de neige, sourit l'agent sans cacher son sourire amusé. J'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'il va faire en le voyant sur le parking du Navy Yard... On s'attaque à qui, maintenant ?

-Timmy ?

Tony acquiesça d'un large mouvement de tête. Et tapa dans ses mains.

-Tu as une idée de comment on peut faire un clavier en neige, toi ?

* * *

_Héhéhé, voilaaa :)_


	21. 21 décembre

_Helloooooooooooooo !_

_On entame les cinq derniers drabbles ! Et vi ! _

_Aujourd'hui, un drabble sur une idée de ... *hausse un sourcil* Mon esprit dérangé._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Ankou: Viii le Tabby, c'est décidément génial :p Dans Bad Guy ? A voir !_

_Moufleyte: C'est bien de muahahahater. Vivi._

_WJ: Ca ? Un bonhomme de neige ? Ok !_

_Constance: Viii, Tony et Abby, toujours complices ! _

_Sangoha: Vi, il est fort probable qu'un slap suive sous peu, vivi._

_Super Santa: C'est un plaisir !_

_DG : ;]_

_Ptite Cacahuete : Et oui, ce calendrier est bientôt fini ! Mais je me suis bien amusée, et j'espère que vous aussi ;] _

_Rose Eliade : Héhé, thanks ! _

* * *

**21 décembre_  
_**

_._

-J'ai entendu Abby parler d'un Jean-Hubert, elle n'avait pas abandonné l'idée d'élever ce cafard, pourtant ?

Tim releva son menton de son écran, afficha un fin sourire sous la question de l'israélienne. Et acquiesça ensuite d'un mouvement du menton.

-Si, elle l'a rendu à la nature, cérémonie à l'appui, indiqua l'informaticien en lui tendant une photo de ladite cérémonie, sur lequel Abby agitait un immense mouchoir blanc en direction d'une petite tache noire posée au sol.

-Alors, pourquoi a-t-elle… ?

-Ce n'est pas le même.

-Oh !

-Ce Jean-Hubert là a de grandes dents, des oreilles qui tombent, et il lime du bois plus vite que Gibbs.

-Un castor ?

-Un lapin.

-Oh. Elle a encore décidé d'adopter un nouvel animal, alors, s'étonna l'israélienne.

-Non, non, c'est le cadeau de Noël de Tony. Mais pourquoi « Encore » ?

-Lui aussi va avoir un animal pour Noël, commenta l'israélienne sans sembler l'avoir entendu, tout en secouant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite.

-_Aussi_ ?

Ziva se figea sous l'exclamation un rien trop forte de l'informaticien. Ce qui incita Tim à se lever pour faire un pas vers elle.

-Pourquoi, _aussi_ ?

-…

-Ziva. Arrête de rire et reste ici.

-…

-Ziva, réponds moi.

-C'est un cadeau, je ne p…

-Ziva, s'il te plait, la coupa Tim d'un ton implorant.

L'israélienne croisa les bras devant elle, réfléchit une longue minute en toisant son ami… Et abdiqua finalement, sans cacher son envie de rire :

-… Hier, elle a fait ses courses de Noël. Elle est passée devant ce stand… Ils étaient « adorables, avec leurs larges pinces rouges et leurs petits yeux noirs », d'après ses mots. Elle a craqué.

Tim écarquilla les yeux, Ziva lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

-Elle en a acheté cinq pour le moment, elle les a même appelés «La famille Ibbs », Zibbs, Tibbs, McIbbs, Pibbs et Dibbs. Et elle compte sauver le reste de sa famille chez le poissonnier.

-Ziva, ne me dit pas que… S'étouffa Tim, affolé.

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules en écartant les mains d'un air navré, il se mit à courir vers l'ascenseur, poursuivit par la voix un rien moqueuse de la jeune femme :

-Et interdiction de manger tes nouveaux amis, Tim ! Les homards doivent rester en vie !

* * *

_Muahahaha ! A demain !_


	22. 22 décembre

_Hello !_

_Merci pour vos coms ! Aujourd'hui, un drabble sur une idée soufflée par Amy ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_WJ : Vi, des cousins avec des groooosses pinces, muahaha !_

_Moufleyte : Aaaaah Abby et ses cadeaux, ou comment sauver les animaux pour Noël :p_

_MarionNCISLove: Vii, mais il y a "Bad Guy" et "White" pour 2014. Et je reprendrai les Instants De vie, aussi, moins souvent, mais de temps en temps ;]_

_Amy: *Slap Amy parce qu'elle est une adorable chipie*_

_Sangoha: Jean-Hubert et ses cousins seront ma référence pour ces OS de Noël, lol_

_Lul : Et oui, Abby et "particulier" sont deux termes associés, surtout pour Noël ! =)_

_Secret Santa Yeah : Non, mais pourquoi, dis pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi... _

_Ankou : Et oui, Abby étant Abby, elle n'aime pas voir des homards sacrifiés ! _

_Rose Eliade: Et il finira par ouvrir une animalerie ! Oui oui !_

_Aelig: Ohhhh plein de reviews ! *sautille* Merci Aelig !_

_Secret Santa 4 : Toi aussi ! *glousse de bonheur* _

_Sasha Santa : Oooh merci pour toutes ces reviews, décidément, je suis gâtée ! :)_

_DG : Encore 3 jours à supporter ma folie de Noël muahaha x)_

_Secret Santaaa : Ouiiii je sais qui tu es ! J'ai fait mes suppositions dans le topic dédié, sur le forum :p_

* * *

**22 décembre**

.

-Timmy, tu veux bien retirer cette veste ? Elle pique mes yeux, elle me brûle la rétine, elle…

-Tony, laisse le tranquille, soupira Ziva en donnant un coup de coude à l'intéressé, ce qui le fit taire –et glapir de douleur- pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes.

-Jimmy, il faudrait que tu remontes un peu tes lunettes !

-Mais… Elles tombent tout le temps sur mon nez, Abby, même si je les remonte. Elles sont comme attirées par un champ magnétique produit par le sol, ce qui est assez drôle quand on pense que…

-Remonte tes lunettes, le Gremlins, point ! Grommela Tony en se massant les côtes.

-Anthony, sois un peu plus gentil, veux-tu, fit Ducky en tapotant l'épaule de l'agent senior.

-Il est de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il s'est fait voler son smartphone par un type qu'on essayait d'arrêter, expliqua Ziva à Ducky, pendant que la gothique poussait McGee d'une main ferme pour lui indiquer où il devait se placer.

-Où est Gibbs ? S'impatienta la laborantine une fois tout le monde à sa place.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Aucune idée.

-Peut être parti creuser sa grotte pour aller y jouer l'ermit…AIE !

-Aaaaaaaaaah, Gibbs ! Gibbs ! Gibbs ! Gibbs ! On n'attendait plus que toi !

L'ancien marine tendit un verre de caf-pow à la gothique –raison de son retard-, accueillit l'immense câlin que cette dernière lui retourna, et alla se placer à la droite du petit groupe déjà en place. Abby mit le retardateur, sautilla une dernière fois sur place, et…

Alla se placer entre son chef d'équipe préféré, et l'informaticien. Envoyant son plus beau sourire alors que le flash de l'appareil photo les éblouissait…

… Et laissait derrière lui une photo d'une belle famille. Qui se verra accroché au sapin en ce vingt-cinq décembre prochain.

* * *

_Tadaaaaam :)_

_Sinon, auteurs, vous pouvez aller sur le forum, faire vos suppositions sur le topic dédié "Secret Santa". Pour ma part, j'ai fait mes suppositions, hâte de savoir ce qui est vrai :p  
_

_Secrets, allez voir si vous avez été démasqués... Muahahaha x)_


	23. 23 décembre

_Hello ! _

_Merci pour vos coms, merci pour votre gentillesse, merci pour m'avoir suivi sur ce calendrier ! _

_Je poste assez rapidement, donc, je ne peux pas répondre. Ce qui sera également le cas pour demain et après-demain, puisque je posterai de mon téléphone (je sais d'avance que je n'aurais pas le temps d'allumer mon ordi muahaha). L'OS du 25 arrivera peut être le 26, d'ailleurs._

_Merci à tous les Secret Santa, à tous les lecteurs, merci parce qu'on est quand même près des 400 reviews et c'est vraiment dingue. _

_Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année (oh et Pliniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie, omg, c'est toi Super Santa !*fond de joie*)_

* * *

**23 décembre**

.

Le cadeau d'Abby.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs avait eu du mal à le trouver. Beaucoup de mal.

Il avait cherché, hésité, retourné ses idées dans tous les sens, debout face à cette armoire qu'il s'appliquait à poncer.

Il y avait même pensé en se tournant et se retournant sur son canapé, froissant la couverture polaire qui le recouvrait tant il était agacé de ne pas trouver.

Il y avait pensé en travaillant, son regard fixant sans le voir l'écran plasma alors qu'il faisait défiler les idées possibles en son esprit.

_Roses noires ?_ Trop courant, trop typiques.

_Tableau ?_ Non, Abby avait vraiment des goûts trop particuliers pour qu'il se tente à en choisir un.

Et les idées avaient ainsi défilées, avec chacune leur objection.

Jusqu'à ce que l'idée le frappe, aussi violemment qu'il en avait tressaillit. Il était maintenant temps de la mettre en œuvre.

Il fit un fin sourire à celui qui l'accompagnait. Et frappa à la porte de la gothique. Elle vint lui ouvrir après deux "J'arriiiive" chargés de joie.

Et se figea à peine avait-elle ouvert la porte et découvert ses visiteurs.

Pour son Noël, il lui offrait une soirée en compagnie d'un père adoptif et d'un petit frère retrouvé. Et il savait que ce moment serait pour elle le meilleur des cadeaux.

* * *

_:)_


	24. 24 décembre

_Hey !_

_JOYEUX REVEILLON A TOUS !_

_Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**24 décembre**

.

-J'aime ouvrir le courrier. Surtout à Noël. J'en ressens même des picotements dans toute ma nuque. J'ai hâte de tomber sur les cartes de Noël qu'on va nous envoyer, pas toi, McSilence ?

-Hmmm…

-Voyons voir celle-ci… Une carte de Trent Kort à mon attention, tiens. Enfin, quand je dis carte, je dis feuille blanche pliée en deux. « Espère que vous allez-y passer en 2014, bien à vous. T ». Comme il est aimable !

-Il aurait pu te refiler la peste, t'as encore de la chance.

-C'est une excellente idée pour la réponse que je vais lui faire, McGénie ! Carte suivante… Mon père… « Junior, suis à Panama, magnifique, filles de rêves, espère que tu vas prendre un billet d'avion et me rejoindre. Papa ». Hummm… Il ne changera jamais.

-Il reste ton père, DiNozzo, fit Gibbs en venant les rejoindre dans le carré de bureaux, son éternel gobelet de café à la main.

-Oui, Patron, je sais, Patron. Je vais enfouir cette carte tout au fond d'une pile de dossier et l'oublier, maintenant, Patron. Oh, une carte avec un petit cœur.

-Peut –être qu'on t'envoie la malaria, cette fois ?

-Aurait été irradié. L'enveloppe est en papier souple, McMalin, j'ai vérifié, grommela Tony en la décachetant. Jolie petite carte orangée… Oh. Oooh.

Gibbs et Tim relevèrent leur tête, interrogatifs, pendant que l'italien se penchait par-dessus l'enveloppe pour mieux la déchiffrer.

-DiNozzo, ordonna Gibbs, l'incitant ainsi à lui expliquer quel était l'objet de cette carte.

-Yep. Hum. Patron. Incroyable. C'est une carte de Bethesda.

-Bethesda ?

-Oui. Nos fans nous souhaitent un joyeux Noël. Tu crois qu'on devrait leur répondre ?

Gibbs resta silencieux un moment. Et fini par acquiescer. Tony se redressa alors, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, rapidement suivi de Tim.

-Je vais prévenir les autres, Patron !

* * *

_(A suivre)_


	25. 25 décembre

_Heyyyyyyyy !_

_JOYEUX NOEL A TOUUUUS !_

_Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**25 décembre**

.

-Boissons ?

-Yep.

-Crêpes ?

-Yep.

-Nutella ?

-Yep.

-Chocolat ?

-Yep.

-Doudous ?

-Yep.

-Posters géants de l'équipe ?

-Yep.

-Parés ?

-Yep.

Abby fit un signe de la main à l'équipe derrière cet état des lieux fait avec l'agent senior. Et avança vers le grand bâtiment de Bethesda, traînant derrière elle l'un des nombreux chariots chargés de victuailles et cadeaux apportés en ce jour de Noël.

-Je crois qu'elles vont être contentes de notre réponse, lança Tim en observant les quelques fenêtres allumées en façade, imaginant les personnes présentes dans l'établissement découvrir leur arrivée, leurs réactions quand elles allaient les voir venir à elles.

-C'est ton esprit vif d'enquêteur qui te fait dire ça, McGénie ?

-Tu n'as pas apporté Jean-Hubert, Tony ? Répliqua McGee avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Je l'ai laissé en la compagnie de tes homards.

-Doucement vous deux, tempéra Ziva en poussant la porte vitrée du bâtiment. Trêve de Noël, vous vous souvenez ?

-C'est lui qui a commencé, répondirent en chœur les deux agents, avant d'être slappés par leur chef d'équipe.

-Je pense que nous faisons une bonne action, nota Ducky en ôtant son chapeau de feutre, alors que Palmer se frottait les mains en riant légèrement, ravi d'être ici.

-Je pense aussi ! Même si, techniquement, ces filles nous font souvent souffrir à travers leurs écrits, mais comme on dit, « Qui aime bien, châtie bien », un peu comme toi avec les slaps de l'agent Gibbs, Tony, et…

-Et si on laissait Palmer ici, avec elles ? Il se ferait vite adopter, j'en suis certain.

-Tony, souffla Ziva en lui attrapant le bras, sois gentil, tu veux ?

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil. Et fini par acquiescer d'un demi-sourire.

-Je vais essayer, trêve de Noël oblige.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans le hall d'accueil. Et attendirent. Peu de temps. Jusqu'à ce que les cris de joie retentissent, que les habitantes de l'immeuble ne réalisent que leur cadeau de Noël était arrivé, que toutes les lumières ne s'allument une à une tandis que chacune se précipitait pour voir les agents…

- C'est eux !

- Y'a TONY !

- Gibbs et son café, oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu...

- Zivaaaaa...

- Tivaaaaaa...

- Ducky, je peux boire un thé avec vous ? S'il vous plaiiit ?

- Vous aimez le Captain Swan ?

- Abby, tu m'apprends à faire des couettes comme toi ?

- Gibbs ! Je veux un slap !

- Ooooh Palmer, je peux avoir les même lunettes que toi ? C'est pour ma peluche Harry Potter !

- Une petite scène Tibbs, hum ? S'il vous plait ?

- Oh bon sang, ils ne sont pas en plastique...

- Vous avez amené Jean-Hubert ?

- Tony, je peux te toucher la joue ?

- AAAAH, il m'a sourit !

Et ainsi de suite. Jusqu'à ce que tout se finisse autour d'une table, dans de larges éclats de rires, d'histoires, et de joie familiale.

Auteurs et personnages réunis dans le bonheur, par la magie de Noël.

* * *

_Et voilà, fini pour ce calendrier :) C'était vraiment une aventure très amusante, géniale ! Je me suis bien amusée =) Et j'ai adoré vos reviews !_

_Merci à tous ! Et encore JOYEUX NOEL !_


End file.
